


By Your Side

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Quiet, Romance, Some humour, turtlenecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: An AUish Garcy Short Fic set in 2x10, an hour or so after they come back from 1888:All Lucy wanted to do was take a shower and hide in a dark corner of the bunker and cry until she could breathe again. But as fate would have it, the shower is occupied. When the groans sound like ones of pain, she can't not check on the occupant and make sure they don't die in there...especially given she really wants a hot shower.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to read this ficlet. Please know all the medical stuff is made up and unrealistic. So, do not do this at home kids. Enjoy :)

Lucy walked to the showers; hoping whoever was in there was done. She had changed out of her dress into some dirty laundry while she waited. Now, she was ready to wash the filth of 1888 off her and cry for a good 5 minutes before the hot water ran out. If there was hot water. She saw the chair outside the door and groaned softly. She leaned against the wall and hoped it wasn’t Wyatt in there.

A low, muffled groan sounded, Lucy frowned as it came inside the shower room. She wasn’t one to really eavesdrop but the walls were thin and given god only knew that kind of groan came from two things. One of them pain or well something one should not be doing in a communal area. She heard another grunt. She made a face as she wondered who out of the three men on base would really need to masturbate after the day they’ve had. She didn’t think grief worked like that until she heard a clink of metal hitting plastic followed by a distinctive European language before a hiss of pain. She knew immediately it was Garcia Flynn. He was definitely not doing what she first assumed.

She moved to the door, she grabbed the handle and prayed to God that he was not naked. She turned the door open and pretended she didn’t see the chair. There at the half wall, Flynn sat in nothing but a towel. A first aid kit spread across the length of the wall top. Flynn stopped what he was doing to look at her, he held a pair of long forceps inside his own shoulder.

“Flynn, what the hell are you doing?” She demanded. She could not look away, she wished it the fact he was nearly naked that had her transfixed but no, it was the gore of him digging into his own injury. But then of course, her brain decided it was time to admire the fact that he had a shower and was still wet from it, water droplets still scattered on his skin. Then she saw the blood and she was back to being nauseated instead of turned on. At least until she looked to his towel protecting his modesty and the horny part of her brain was switched back until the nauseated part of her caught up. It reminded her the blood was stemming from his gunshot wound and being soaked by the towel. She wondered why it he hadn't spoken up. It hadn't look so gruesome covered up in about three layers of clothing. Now, it was. It was very real and bad.

“Playing operation. You ever think of knocking?” he asked, he decided to keep digging around his own shoulder. Lucy fought her gag reflex as the sound of flesh being poked and mashed was a ghastly noise and just watching him do it; was stomach churning.

“I thought you were... I heard you groaning.” She said, she felt herself tense up in phantom pain of what he was doing.

“I’m fine.” He lied confidently as he pulled out another bullet fragment and dropped it into a plastic kidney dish. “The last thing I’d be doing in here is monkeying with my banana.” Flynn remarked with a wry smile. Lucy shook her head as she really didn’t need the distraction.

“Oh god, can you stop.” She told him before he reached into his wound to dig for more lead.

“I have a bullet in my shoulder. If I don’t get it out-“ he started but she cut him off.

“You could ask for a doctor.” Lucy told him as she dumped her toiletries by the wall and stood before him with her arms folded.

“Lucy, do you ever see me getting what I want around here?” he snapped, she flinched at how harsh and raw his voice was. She immediately felt empathy, she knew what it was to be on the raw end of the deal and he was right. They were all so wrapped up in their dramas, they never considered him. He had given them his loyalty, his obedience and respect. They had treated him like an outsider, using him as a means to an end with very little regard for him. Even their fledgling friendship, it was one sided as she had used him for comfort and as a confidante for her secrets. She did appreciate him but she never reached out to him first without the expectation of something valuable in return.

He seemed to think he was just a weapon for them and nothing more given he didn’t ask for help. He didn’t complain about his pain once. She remembered how he had come after her, how he picked her up in his arms despite of his injuries and held her. He held her and comforted her in her darkest moment of need, he assured her she was not alone. He’d given up a chance to chance down Emma to be with her. Then there was that unanswered question, why he was really here.

She knew the answer, she appreciated he didn’t say the words as she had lost her mother and given away her locket. The locket that had been the only thing holding the last remnants of Amy and a timeline that no longer existed. She also appreciated in her hour of grief he’d given his condolences without even the slightest disdain. She knew her mother had been something else, but she had been Lucy's Mom. She had been everything to Lucy and raised her, others saw relief in her death. Lucy found a mix of confusing emotions and pain. She grieved the woman she had known as a child into adulthood before she revealed she was Rittenhouse.

“Stop, just stop.” She told him before he put the forceps back into his wound. He paused and dropped his left hand, allowing her a brief reprieve from the show.

“You know can leave. I’m fine, it’s not my first gunshot wound.” He told her, She shook her head as she was going to stomach her queasiness and for the first time since meeting him; do something for him. Something with no expectation of something in return.

“No, I’m helping you before you do more damage to yourself. Or pass out and kill yourself.” She told him as she sucked in a breath and blinked away the stars and speckles in her vision as she was terrible with blood. Other people’s blood to be precise.

“Lucy-“ Flynn started but she shook her head.

“Just tell me what to do.” She said as she wasn’t going to make him think he was alone. She knew right now she needed a friend and he needed her. Flynn sighed as he relented.

“Don’t vomit on me for starters.” He told her. Lucy gave a weak chuckle, she wasn't going to promise him that miracle. He gestured to the surgical gloves. She pulled them on and he passed her the forceps. She nodded, her mouth dry and stomach churning as she stepped closer and gingerly touched around the wound site. “Gently insert the forceps and pull out anything that is metal.” He said, Lucy made a face as she pushed the forceps into his flesh.

“It’s like making a removing the guts of a turkey but it's metal guts.” She told herself out loud, except it wasn’t. It really was unlike any terrible home economics class she endured in finishing school that her mother made her endure. “Found the bullet and pull it out. I can do that.” She said as calmly as possible.

“Whatever gets you-“ Flynn blew out a pained breath and sucked in a breath as Lucy found a fragment but inched some minced flesh.

“Sorry.” She said as she cringed with sympathy as she readjusted the forceps.

 “Just don’t ..” he winced as she pulled it out like one would a thorn from the skin. She pulled out a fragment but it had extra flesh to it. “Rip it out.." he made a low hum of pain they both took a slow breath. "Just gently try to tease it out next time.” He told her, she gave him an apologetic look. She placed the fragment in the kidney dish and went back to work. “Trust Emma to use 19th century hollow points.” Flynn said in a low voice, though he never said the words. Lucy felt he would’ve said bitch as she was saying it in her head. She made a face and pulled out another small piece and dropped it in the plastic kidney dish on the bed.

“You should’ve asked for help earlier. I think you need an x-ray or something. That’s what Emma used to make sure she got all the shrapnel out of Nicholas.” Lucy said, she couldn’t help but gag as she was pretty sure she felt bone. She didn’t know how doctors did it. She didn’t know how Flynn was still standing up or even perched as he was. He was deathly pale, gritting his teeth.

“We’re all suffering enough. I wanted to give everyone time to gather themselves. I didn’t know Rufus very well, but I will miss him and I’m deeply sorry for everyone you’ve lost in the last few hours.” Flynn said softly before he looked away with a pinched expression.

“Thank you.” Lucy said as he made a low growl of pain before exhaling a quiet moan. “Sorry, sorry.” She said, she was drenched in a cold sweat as she was ready to pass up and never eat red meat again. The pretending it was turkey was not helping at all, never in her home economics class did she remove bullet fragments from meat.

“It’s ok. Just go a little more to your right.” He instructed her.

“It’s not, you need a real doctor or a nurse.” She said as she was sure she was making mincemeat of him; literally.

“Other right.” He said in a tight voice, Lucy froze as she adjusted and found the fragment.

“Lucy, are you sure you’re ok?” He asked in concern.

“Yes.” She said, but she was not ok at all. She pulled out the fragment and Flynn gave a sigh of relief. He sagged to side, fresh blood flowed from the wound. Lucy picked up a fresh packet of gauze and pulled it open. She placed it over the wound and pressed down on the wound. “Is that all of it?” she asked him.

“I hope so." Flynn said dryly.

"You hope?" Lucy asked weakly.

"I'm good, thanks.” He said, he pulled out a suture kit and tore it open with his mouth. Before Lucy could even attempt the idea of offering to help, he was already stitching himself up. She winced as it looked worse. She stepped back and allowed herself a moment to recover from her wave of dizziness. “Can you tie it off.” He asked. He was starting to flag.

“Like a knot?” She asked, she felt the one muesli bar she had half an hour ago sit at the top of her throat. She was passed her limit in medical.

“Yes.” He said, She made a face as she did it anyway. If anything, she felt like she had come this far, she could handle one tiny knot. Flynn grunted when she accidentally tugged on skin.

“Are you ok?” she asked him as he was looking paler than before. There was a glassiness to his eyes.

“I hope so.” He said in a vague and weak manner.

“Flynn?” she asked is shock as his eyes rolled up into his head. "Oh no" she said as he sagged back and she quickly grabbed hold of him and pulled him back. But in her attempt to pull back up, she slipped on the wet flooring and as she fell back; he fell forward his dead weight taking them both down. Lucy groaned in pain of hitting the floor and her vanity for being a klutz.

Flynn ended up covering her legs and his head laid on her stomach. She cringed at the awkwardness as his towel had fallen off in the chaos. His ass was on full display, the first thing that caught her mind was that he had the moles speckled on his left nicely formed ass cheek of the constellation; Auriga or turtle constellation as Henry had called it.

She blinked as she remembered that he was unconscious and bleeding. It was not the time to perving on him or how good he smelt. She gently pulled herself out from under him and picked up the towel. She covered his ass she then knelt on the floor and pushed him onto his back. The towel rolled away and when she checked to make sure he was covered; her eyes bugged out of her head. His penis was on full display, it was a pretty good-looking penis. Flaccid as it were, it wasn’t too small nor was it too big. She was surprised at how nicely groomed the area was and then she snapped out of her perverted observations as it was absurdly inappropriate she was being.

She immediately looked up at the ceiling as she crab-walked her way to it and tried not to look too much as she went for the towel. But in her travels to get the towel, she ended up gently grabbing his penis by accident instead of the towel. She immediately blamed her spatial awareness and peripheral vision for failing her. She pursed her lips as there was really no forgetting or coming back from this. His penis was very responsive to the gentlest of touches.

She swallowed as she released his penis, hoping it would calm down. She was about to pat it like one would an animal when she remembered she was basically molesting a naked and injured men. She looked down, her cheeks burning as she finally found the towel and pulled it over him and his half erect penis. She blew out a breath and went to clean up the mess of supplies that scattered to floor and came back to Flynn’s side. To also cool herself down.

By the time she cleaned the blood off his chest and stomach, placed gauze and tape over his wound, he slowly came too. He blinked slowly, as he looked up at her.

“I’m on the floor.” He commented in a dazed manner.

“Yes, you are.” Lucy said, her cheeks burning as all she could think about was him nude, his constellation of moles and well…his Penis that was still saying 'hello' here I am. She snapped off the gloves and rubbed at her face. This afternoon was just so incredibly bizarre and mixed up. She wanted to half cry and laugh.

“You ok? Did I hurt you?” he asked.

“What?” she asked in confusion.

“When I fell-“ he started but Lucy cut him off.

“Do not even finish that line.” She said as she was already on edge and didn’t need him throwing cheesy pick up lines on her. He frowned and pushed up.

“It was a legitimate-“ He paused and thought better of trying to get up and laid back down “Question. I don’t remember falling.” He finished with genuine honesty.

“Oh, no. Are you ok?” She asked in concern.

“Just need a moment.” She assured her.

“I should go get some help.” She said, she was about rise to her feet but Flynn caught her hand. She lowered back onto the ground. She saw the pain and vulnerability in his expression.

“Don’t, I’m ok. I just need a moment.” He told her.

“You need a doctor or something.” Lucy said she felt herself becoming hysterical as she thought of Rufus, how he had died so quickly. Her mother’s death, how one moment they were fine, the next bleeding out and barely getting out their last words. Flynn’s hand smooth up her forearm and back down to her hand before he gave it a squeeze.

“Lucy, I’m ok.” He repeated. “Just a little blood loss and a terrible day.” Just to prove it. He struggled with the pain and his own wooziness but he sat up. “See, I’m fine.” He lied.

“You’re not.” She shook her head, the tears falling of their own volition. “You’re naked on the floor, there’s blood everywhere.” She said, Flynn used his left hand to cup the side her face. She closed her eyes sighed and leaned into his touch. There was something so reassuring in his touch that it calmed her for a moment before it opened up her pain and grief. She couldn’t help but cover her face as she cried. She felt Flynn shift closer, his arm came around her shoulders. He rubbed her back in a soothing manner. He drew her in close, she leaned in of her own accord as she was falling apart all over again.

“I am deeply sorry for everything you lost today. More than you’ll ever know.” He whispered to her sincerely, Lucy pressed her face into his neck, her tears ran down onto his skin. She wrapped one arm around his neck and the other around his torso. Her hands smoothed over his hot skin and before she gave any thought to what she was down, she was kissing him.

He was kissing her back with equal fervour. There was some so incredibly soothing and intoxicating as she speared her fingers through his hair, holding his head still while she gave him deep, devouring kisses. He gave her leave to show him what she needed, show him what she liked. The pleasure of the moment allowed all the pain of the past four weeks melt away until there was just them.

But when Flynn hissed in pain when she accidentally bumped against his injury. Reality came back, they brushed noses and lightly kissed again before Lucy pressed her forehead to his.

“Lucy.” He breathed, she pulled back even for the momentary respite from their pain. She wiped at her face, the tears still where she left them. “I’m ok. But I am getting cold.” He said, Lucy gave a watery laugh as she gave him another kiss and then pulled back. He wore a closed lip smile of amusement before he grew serious. “Lucy.” He said softly, he had away of saying so much with just a look.

“I know, I know.” She said, referring to the question he never answered back in 1880. She pressed a soft lingering kiss to his lips. She pulled back and gave a soft smile, she was so riddled with grief that she couldn’t feel the joy of their truth but one day she would. “We’re in this together but you really need to put on some pants.” She said.

Flynn snorted a laugh. She smiled as she moved to where his clothing was and brought it to him.  She turned around to give him his privacy. She swallowed her need to help him as she listened to him struggling and muffle a few curses. She would’ve helped him but she didn’t want to emasculate him by treating him like a completely invalid when he wasn’t.

“You want help?” she asked, not helping herself.

“Yes, my pants on. So, you won’t be scandalised by my nudity.” He quipped. Lucy’s cheeks burned deeply and she snorted a laugh as he really had no idea that she was fully aware of his ‘virtue’. She turned around to find him standing by the half wall again. They really had to get him to his room and laying down.

“It would take more than you being nude to scandalise me.” She assured him, trying to play it cool but making a complete mess of it. It took her attention off her grief; the momentary reprieve was welcome as she knew she wouldn’t stop hurting for a long time. She picked up the t-shirt and Burgundy turtleneck. She looked at him “Maybe a shirt would be better.” She said.

“Laundry day is tomorrow. The other turtleneck is not a stretchy as this one.” He commented, Lucy nodded as she felt it wasn’t worth arguing as she helped him into the t-shirt. The turtleneck had been a struggle, she half expected they would tear a hole it in. But after some pulling and tugging it was on. She smoothed her hands down the soft fabric before she picked up the sling and helped Flynn into it.

“Thank you.” He said softly.

“Will you be ok getting to your room?” she asked him. Feeling unsure of herself she just admitted that she knew he loved her and kissed him passionately. Yet, she felt unsure of what any of it meant or if she was really allowed to have him.

“Yes,” he said.

“I’ll clean up in here.” She assured him.

“No-“ he started but she cut him off.

“Garcia, please let me just look after you once. I’ll finish up in here and come by your room with some electrolytes and food.” She told him, he nodded and pushed off the wall only to waver. She grabbed him by the elbow and stabilised him. “Or maybe you should sit down.” She said.

“Oh, yeah.” He said as he slowly sat on the floor. His injuries getting the better of him.

“Ok. I’ll be back.” She said, she left him on the floor and headed to the kitchen. The bunker was so quiet, it was almost like no one was home. She pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and opened the junk drawer where they kept random tools and medications to find the electrolyte tablets. She took one out and put it into the bottle and capped it before it foamed. The water turned a vicious shade of purple.

“Lucy,” Denise said as she walked into the kitchen.

“Hey,” Lucy said in greeting as she rummaged the junk drawer for meds. “Do you know where we keep the heavy duty pain meds?” she asked.

“You ok? I can get a doctor in.” Denise told her, Lucy squashed the urge to shout at her that Flynn was hurt. Why was there no doctor for him, but it wasn’t Denise’s fault. She was suffering like the rest of them, blinded by her grief and feeling lost.

“It’s for Garcia, he’s shot.” Lucy said, Denise closed her eyes and wore a pained expression as it slipped her mind. They all had been so focussed on getting back Jiya, then the loss of Rufus. All of them coming back broken and battered.

“I’ll call a doctor.” Denise said as she pulled out her phone.

“No, he doesn’t want one. But he needs meds.” Lucy said, Denise nodded as she went to the fridge and reached deep into the back of the top shelf. She pulled out a small orange container and placed it on the bench.

“No more than what’s directed on the label. If he changes his mind about a doctor, let me know.” Denise said. Lucy nodded. “Are you ok?” Denise asked her, her tone soft and imploring as she was talking beyond Lucy’s physical state.

“I don’t think any of us will be ok, not for a long time.” Lucy said, tears gathering in her eyes. Denise nodded just as emotionally twisted up. So much so, her usual mask of neutrality showed cracks. “I should get back to Flynn.” She said, Denise nodded as Lucy collected up banana, apple cinnamon twist bar with the meds and the bottle of electrolytes.

She returned to the bathroom thankfully not running into anyone else. She came back into the room to find Flynn still sitting against the half wall. He lifted his head up and looked at her. She could see he had been cleaning the room in her absence and it annoyed her even though it was convenient for her. She still needed a shower but she moved to the floor and sat down next to him. She opened the bottle of electrolytes and passed it to him. He took a sip of it and winced.

“Not as good as vodka but I’m trying to get you off the floor and out of here so I can have a shower.” She said wryly.  He took another sip before he placed it the bottle on the ground. Lucy peeled the banana not missing the innuendo of it at all before he pulled a chunk of it off. She then passed him tablets, he shook his head. “Take one at least to knock of the edge. You want to recover, the best way to do that is be pain free.” She told him, he reluctantly took one and popped it in his mouth and swallowed it down with more of the banana and electrolyte water mix.

Lucy opened the muesli bar and ate half before handing the other half to Flynn. They sat in silence eating and sharing the bottle of electrolytes. Lucy took the comfort in his presence as it was so steady and true. There was no beguile with Flynn as he wore his emotions clearly on his face. Right now, she could see he was lost in his thoughts.

“I still can’t believe they are gone.” Lucy said softly as she allowed herself to acknowledge her mother’s death as well as Rufus’. If she were truly honest, she was grieving the loss of Amy too. “Jiya, maybe she is right, maybe we should’ve heeded her warning.” Lucy said.

“The problem was that Rittenhouse was after her. We couldn’t leave her unprotected, she’s-“

“Family.” She finished, Flynn gave a curt nod. She knew it cut him deeply to be purposefully left out and forgotten until needed. Especially given at this point they were all the same, they all had killed people, flouted the law. “I’m sorry that we left you in the dark about Jessica.” She said.

“It doesn’t matter now, in the grand scheme it’s meaningless.” He said with a sigh as he took a pull of the water bottle.

“It’s not, you had a right to know.” She said.

“I wouldn’t have killed her, what kind of man do you think I am that I would kill a pregnant woman?” he asked her, he didn’t wait for an answer. “I know I was out of control when we first met but I’m calmer now, I know my place and I follow orders without question. If anything; I’d want to talk to her. Do you know that the best way to get information is not through pain?” he asked her.

“No.” She said honestly.

“Someone in pain will confess to anything. It never yields probative information which makes it ineffective. But there’s no point in this discussion.” He said with a tired sigh.

“There is, I wanted to apologise and that I know you’ve changed and I trust you more than anyone else here.” She said in a hushed voice, she was thoroughly exhausted.

“Lucy, I am and been always yours. You don’t have to apologise for the past. It is what it is.” He said, Lucy looked at him for a long moment before she gave a nod. She wanted to wrap him up in her arms and sink into his warmth and love. She understood the unspoken words between them. He understood why he was kept on the outside. He never asked for an apology, he just hoped one day to be accepted. To be fully accepted into their world out of merit than guilt. He pushed off the floor, to his feet.

“Will you be ok?” she asked.

“Yes, thanks to you.” He said, Lucy held the half empty bottle to him. He wore an amused smile as he took it from her.

“I’ll –“ she was going to say check on him but it felt too clinical. “Can I drop by after my shower?” she asked him.

“My door is always open to you.” He said, Lucy wore a closed lip smile. She watched him leave and picked up the peel and wrapper tossing them in the bin. She noticed the meds container was still on the floor. She picked them up and put them with her toiletries bag.

Lucy stripped out of her clothes and finally stepped under the water. It was blissfully warm, she spent the next half an hour just thoroughly washing herself down and her hair. When the water turned frigid, she rinsed her hair and turned it off. She towelled herself off and changed into clean clothes feeling somewhat human. She towel-dried her hair and put some of her air-dry hair products into it before she paused in front of the mirror. She looked at her face, she wondered who the hell was the person looking back at her. She looked like she had aged two years, she had dark circles under bloodshot eyes and her skin was terrible. The bruises and scrapes marring her face were temporary but the rest was not.

She closed her eyes, it wasn’t vanity that she was worried about. It was the toll of the past few months from her time with Rittenhouse, the indelible mark it left on her. To Wyatt and his decision to be with Jessica, she respected his choice. She understood it, but it didn’t mean that she hadn’t been hurt. His behaviour after acting as though he still had a right to her like he was her boyfriend when he was barely her friend. He and Rufus giggling about his loud sex life. Her enduring it, hearing him move on in a snap of the fingers while she struggled. Jiya was there for her but even she was torn between being loyal to Wyatt because of Rufus and also to Lucy. It was easier to let their friendship fall to the wayside than put Jiya in an awkward situation.

But it had Lucy feeling like she was on the outside and it was her fault. She couldn’t tell them about Rittenhouse because they’d never understand. It was bad enough she felt judged for sleeping with Wyatt in Hollywood. She had acted out of character, she had wanted to grasp onto the excitement of the moment and be adventurous, be ‘normal’. In the end she felt ostracised and ashamed.

Then Flynn came back into her life, he saw through all the bullshit. He was an adult about it, he didn’t seem to care about whatever happened between her and Wyatt as it was in the past. He’d become a friend to her, a confidante, a person to lean onto and trust. When on mission, he respected her expertise and trusted her to hold up her own. She felt she was his equal. Today, she had crossed a line with him, she knew she should be scared or backing off. She had a terrible time with love, she wasn’t sure they would end well given their situation. But when she thought of the loo he gave her when she demanded why he was there. How it scared her, he backed right off knowing it was not the right time to say what he had planned to.

But she knew, in her bones she knew what he was going to say. It scared her because part of her knew she felt the same, or at least on the same path. The reality of the mess that was their history and life. It was scary to think maybe she would find peace and some sense of joy again. She dropped her head down, her face throbbing from her bruises. She pulled out the container of pain meds and didn’t even hesitate as she took a tablet. She needed some part of her to be numbed. She drank some water from the tap to swallow it down completely.

She packed up her toiletries bag and picked up her clothing. She headed to Flynn’s room, she didn’t know what to expect but she remembered their kiss. She remembered the solace she found in his embrace and his presence. She just wanted him, she wanted to be with someone who understood her without her needing to say a word. She knocked on the door, she heard Flynn call out. She didn’t bother to see if anyone was watching. She was beyond caring what anyone thought as she opened the door and stepped in. She placed her gear by the wall and walked into his space. The familiar scent of him and books filled her senses and soothed her. She found him lying in bed, the bottle she gave him earlier was now empty sitting next to a hand towel with an ice bag.

 “Can I borrow a sweater?” she asked him, Flynn nodded as he pointed to the last turtleneck jumper laid across the back of the arm chair. “Thanks.” She said as she pulled it on. She flipped her damp hair out from the collar and turned it down.

 Flynn sat up in his bed, he had a tired expression. He picked the icebag and held it out to her.

“For your face, trust me when I say you should ice it.” He said, even though his injuries were worse than hers. He still thought of her and her health.

“Thanks.” She said as she took the bag and wrapped it up in the hand towel. She crawled onto the bed and Flynn laid down. She rested her head on his good shoulder and pressed the icebag to her abused face. “What are we going to do?” she asked him, softly. Flynn’s arm wrapping around her shoulders. His fingers idly drawing patterns on her shoulder. She curled into his frame, letting his warmth and strength fill the empty void and comfort her.

She knew was that she wanted him, she wanted Rittenhouse gone and to move forward with her life. She felt so paralysed by their lives, her grief and how so easily everything slipped out of her fingers.

“I feel so lost but I want you to know, I’m with you. I want to be with you. It’s the only thing I’m sure of right now.” She said as she felt it was important that he hear the words. She was tired of people including herself not vocalising their truth. She didn’t want him to be stuck in limbo wondering what he meant to her. She felt a knot within her unravel and the tension release.

“We’ll find a way through it.” Flynn assured her softly, he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. “Right now, we grieve for those we’ve lost and get some rest. We worry about the rest tomorrow.” He added, he had a way of making her feel as there was a plan and it would work out. Lucy nodded in agreement before she snuggled deeper into his side, allowing herself to sink further into the solace of his presence.

They laid in silence, no words needed for the time being. There was nothing that hadn’t already been said. Lucy listened to the steady beat of his heart, the rhythm of his breathing slowed as his hand and fingers drew to a stop. It rested on her as he had fallen asleep. She smiled softly, she’d be asleep too if her face wasn’t going numb from the ice bag. But she didn’t mind it, she laid there blocking everything out.  The drugs helped put a nice buzz through her brain that she didn’t think about everyone she had lost. She focussed on the here and now. She pulled the ice bag off her face and dropped it over the edge. The noise woke Flynn as he twitched awake, his hands gently went back to massaging her arm and down her side in an idle manner. She snaked her cold left hand across his torso. He muffled a curse as she snuck it under his sweater and t-shirt to his warm skin.

But he said nothing more on the matter. Her hand warmed up quickly, she smiled as she closed her eyes and rested with him. Slowly, they both drifted off to sleep. It was a restless doze but there were moments of peace. Lucy was so glad in the storm she had him by her side, today was hopefully the worst day of their lives.


End file.
